It Shouldn't Have Ended This Way
by Infinity-High
Summary: Patty is alive, and Victor is still around Charmed Ones are teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

''Girls, come on we're going to be late!'' Patty shouted up the stairs.

''Coming.'' Piper replied walking down the stairs.

''Mom, why do we have to go?'' Prue asked, walking behind her younger sister, she was not at all happy at the fact she had to go to school on a hot day.

''Prue, because it's a Monday, you go to school on a Monday, and besides I have a lot of things to do today, so you can't stay at home.'' Patty replied looking at her watch.

''Phoebe!'' Patty shouted up the stairs again. ''Come on we are going to be late.'' She exclaimed. Phoebe popped her head round the corner of the stairs, her mom spotted her, and smiled.

''Come on sweetie, the sooner you get there, the sooner you come home.'' Patty assured Phoebe.

Having finally gotten Prue, Piper and Phoebe to school, all she had to do now was go and meet her soon to be ex husband.

''Victor?'' Patty asked knocking on a hotel room door.

''Come in!'' A man's voice called.

Patty opened the door, she slowly walked in, the room was dark, and was only lit by a couple of candles - the room looked quite romantic.

''What's wrong with lights, are you living in the dark ages?'' Patty asked him sarcastically with a laugh.

''No, not at all, the lights gave out on me, so candles will just have to do. He replied.

Patty looked at Victor, she was really unhappy about their divorce, and she smiled, but then looked away.

''Are you ok?'' Victor asked.

''Huh, yeah sure, why wouldn't I be?'' she asked, as if she had been snapped out of a day dream.

''No reason, you just looked a little pre-occupied.'' Victor said.

''I am fine.'' She said looking serious, but somehow Victor knew she was lying.

''No you're not, spill.'' Victor instructed.

''You know me too well. She replied with a genuine and warm smile. ''I was just thinking…why are we divorcing?'' She asked, looking him in the eye as she smiled nervously.

''Well, if you remember, you thought I couldn't handle your powers, and it tore us apart.'' He answered

''But…I love you, and I can't imagine my life without you.'' She replied honestly, still keeping steady eye contact with her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since Patty had told Victor she still loved him.He still hadn't reacted, he just sat there, with his mouth open, as if he were going to say something, but he never did.

Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut? Arrgh, I feel so stupid, he looked so surprised. Patty thought.

''Mom, can Piper and I go to the mall?'' Prue asked.

''Uh, yeah sure but don't be back late. Dinner will be ready at six.'' Patty replied she was looking out of the kitchen window as if she were in her own little world.

''Ok, bye Mom.'' Piper shouted as her and Prue were walking out of the front door.

Upstairs Phoebe was listening to her music; she felt something wasn't right in the Halliwell manor, but she couldn't figure out what, she knew that her Mom wasn't the same.

_Ok, should I phone him, or not? If I phone him he will think I am panicking, and if I don't phone him, then he will think I didn't mean what I said, and I did mean it, oh why does this have to be so complicated!_ Patty had been thinking a lot that day, she was very confused.

''I'll call him!'' She muttered to herself, if the girls walked in now they'd be sure their Mother was going crazy.

**Victor's apartment.**

The phone rang; Victor walked over towards it, and slowly picked it up.

''Hello?'' Victor said into the handset.

''Victor, hi it's me, I think we need to talk.'' Patty replied.

''Oh, hi, yeah, do you want to meet?'' Victor asked.

''Yeah, could you come round the manor please, you haven't seen the girls in a while.'' Patty responded.

''Sure, I will be about an hour, see you then.'' Victor said as he hung up.

_Patty said she loves me, and I just sat there and said nothing, I feel so bad, I need to see her, to set things right, and I need to see my daughters. _Victor thought, he grabbed his jacket and left his apartment.

**Back at the Manor.**

Patty was in her bedroom, she was looking through her closet, throwing outfits onto her bed, she was rushing to pick the perfect outfit, it needed to make a bold statement to Victor that said something like, hey, I love you and that's that.

But somehow, it didn't seem to be that easy.

The doorbell rang, Piper jumped a little before getting up off the couch and walking into the foyer to open the front door still holding the book she'd bought at the mall earlier that day.

''Hey dad!'' Piper exclaimed as she hugged her father.

''Hi sweetheart, is your mother around?'' Victor replied.

Patty stood at the top of the stairs; she looked absolutely beautiful, in a pale pink dress, her hair was slightly curly, and her smile was like the sun, it was stunning.

''Yeah, I'm here.'' Patty said.

''Wow, you look absolutely phenomenal.'' Victor said, looking at his wife with adoring eyes.

Piper looked at her mother, and agreed, she did look beautiful, she always did, then she looked at her father, whose expression was the same, she smiled and ran upstairs towards Prue's bedroom.

''Prue, Dad is downstairs, he is looking at mom the way he used too, and I think they are getting back together!'' Piper told her older sister excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Patty and Victor sat in the conservatory together the sun was shining through the window and reflected off the side of Patty's face making her look all the more beautiful.

_What should I say, I love her, or I don't feel the same, awe damn it._ Victor thought, he was looking down at his feet, he was quite nervous.

''Drink?'' Patty asked, breaking the awkward silence between them.

''Yes please.'' Victor replied smiling.

Prue and Piper were quietly sneaking down the stairs, they both knew if they got caught their mom and dad would wonder what was going on, so they had to be careful.

''Ok Piper, if we make a tiny noise we are busted.'' Prue warned.

''I know so be quiet.'' Piper whispered back.

I really hope they work something out; they are made for each other! Piper thought, deep down hoping her thoughts would become a reality sooner rather than later.

''So…what do you want to talk about?'' Victor asked.

''You know exactly what Victor don't play games with me! I'm sick and tired of playing games.'' She told him sternly - she wanted him to know how much this meant to her, and she wasn't playing games.

''Ok…well, I'm not sure what you want me to say.'' He replied looking at his shoes, and avoiding any eye contact.

''I want you to do what you were not really good at, tell me how you feel!'' Patty exclaimed.

''Ok, I love you, but what is it going to change? Everything can't just go back to the way it was Patty, we both know that.'' He replied, finally looking into her eyes.

_Oh my god, he said it! He actually told me how he feels I can't believe it!_ Patty's mind was racing, and so was her heart.

''Wow'' Prue and Piper said together.

Suddenly Patty's eyes started to water.

''Well we could try, cant we?'' She asked, her eyes pleading almost.

And just as she finished her sentance Victor leapt out of his chair, he grabbed Patty and passionately kissed her.

''I love you Patty, always have, and always will, but you gotta know this will take time'' Victor said looking into a tearful Patty's eyes.

''I know'' she replied.

It had been an hour since Victor had gone home, Patty had been so chirpy ever since, and the whole household noticed.

''Piper, I am so glad, you were totally right!'' Prue said.

''Told you, mom and dad are getting back together.'' Piper replied happily.

''I know, don't tell Phoebe yet, if things don't work out it could upset her.'' Prue ordered.


End file.
